<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand Over Heart by ransoms_sweater_holes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471159">Hand Over Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes'>ransoms_sweater_holes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A selfless farm girl is found during the hunt. Not having a husband and taking care of her elderly parents, the king invites her to court to try and help find a man for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Reader - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the intro to the series. Darker things to come</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hand over heart<br/>Steve x reader, Bucky x ready<br/>WARNINGS- dark, dubcon stuff (some possibly worse stuff later but I dont want to give away anything.)<br/>Word count-1976<br/>For the lovely @the-soulofdevil 500 challenge</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bees swarmed overhead and further surrounding themselves into the blossoms of the trees. The birds have returned, chirping their songs. Spring has passed and summer had begun with the King's hunt. The men would start their journey at the castle and wait for the courts huntsman to release the hog. Then they would make chase, following tracks or instinct. Your mother always romanticizes it. Making it out to be more of a fairy tale. That is until the King and his men came, barreling into your fields and grounds. </p><p>Laughing and cheering caught your attention. Your anger rising quickly. "Matthew if that is you and your damned buck again, I will box your ears!" You huff and turn quickly. Coming face to face with a dressed stallion, you step back. The sun caught his face perfectly. Brown hair pulled into a bun and striking blue eyes caught yours. "Apologies, we have a rascal that likes to cause all sorts of trouble." You bow your head and curtsey.</p><p>"This is King James, watch your tongue farmer." A knight at his side rolled his eyes and whispered into the king's ear. "No, it is nice to see what my people are up to. Continue the hunt, I wish to relax for a moment." The king dismounted and pulled your chin so you were no longer bowing. "Is your father or mother here?" "Yes, your majesty. Just through here." Passing the painted threshold, you bring the king into the sitting room.</p><p>"Mother we have a guest." The frail woman stood and bowed as much as she could. "Please sit madam. Do not strain yourself. " Your father and mother were taken by the same illness last winter. Leaving their bodies and minds fragile. Unable to help tend the fields or work. "Have you been caring for them yourself?" He looked bewildered, almost shocked at how you were living. </p><p>"Yes, Majesty. That and caring for the fields, chores. Everything." He hummed and passed into the bedrooms. You stood in the sitting room waiting. "Why is it that you are not betrothed? Surely you are beautiful." Blushing, you face the ground and reply, "Without a dowry and with out time to court. I am afraid no one has bothered to think of me." Your watery eyes met his.</p><p>"Well, I shall have to fix that won't I?" He smiled. "I will have a doctor come and care for your parents. As for you, I have room at my court. We shall find you a suitable husband." He grasped your hand and led you to the horses. "Majesty! Sir Anthony has found the animal! Good luck again this year!" The King had the men saddle your horse and you followed quickly behind. Unsure of what court life was like. A man rode up to the king, a friend perhaps. Whispering and turning. "Seems like you've caught your prey brother."</p><p>The ride was fairly long, but when the towers came into view your pains fell away. Massive towers surrounded the palace, archer windows covering them. Within minutes of passing the guarded gate you dismounted and were taken to your rooms. Such an odd thing to hear. The hand maid ran a bath and helped clean the dirt from your body and hair. She worked a comb through roughly, snagging every knot. </p><p>"Not too rough, we don't want her bald." A beautiful woman came from the door and sat next to you on a stool. Blonde hair was woven with pearl and sapphires. "You may call me Pepper. I'm sir Anthony's wife. You are y/n, yes?" You nodded as you still took her imagine in. Satin, hand stitched with beads were pinned around her. Silk ribbons too. "You are a guest here. I've been told we are looking for a husband for you. Do you have someone in mind?" </p><p>The doors swung open and an elderly lady came through. "That's enough badgering for one night Pepper. I'm sure the young woman has had enough of your voice for now." Looking to you she smiled. "Get dressed dear. We are feasting soon and you are an honored guest of the King."</p><p>Emerald green satin was placed around you and through your hair. Pinning it with silver bobbies. The dress covered most of you thankfully. But the chest dropped, exposing the soft skin between your breasts. The madam dressing you said it was the fashion. Stepping into the hall, you see the men from the hunt and to the side a groups of ladies. One that you've met before now whispering among them.</p><p>"I am here to save you from the wolves." The King's brother stood before you offering his hand. "Which pack," you murmured. He broke into a smile. "You are quick witted, I can see why my brother has interest in you." Before you could question him, the king announced. "Let us begin the feast with a dance! Brother?" "Y/n?" His hands met yours and pulled you to the center of the ball room. Eyes were turned, burning into your skin. The music sounded and your feet moved beneath you. </p><p>"Just breathe," he whispered. "Their eyes do not matter. Their attention does not. Focus on me. My hands." He spun you and brought you closer, the smell of ale and tobacco on his breathe. His hands were warm, covering yours easily. "Besides, he figured this was a great way to catch someone's eye. How better than to be dancing with the king's brother?" He dipped your body once more and bowed. The music ending.</p><p>"Come, let us take our seats." You followed quickly behind, not wanting to be alone. The men talked of the hunt. Sir Anthony boasted, dragging out the details of the kill. His wife fanning herself as she had "become faint." Lord Steven whispered to you, asking questions and talking about the king. How the two would sneak out and have their fun in the town over as young men. Smiles were on everyone's face. Everyone but the king.</p><p>Once the dancing had picked up again, you didn't mind being swept into Steven's arms. He smiled, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. As the music sounded for a waltz, a hand landed on Steve's shoulder. "My turn brother." Steven stood back, handing you to the King himself. "Y/n." You curtsey and bow before the King embraces you.</p><p>"So, do you like the feast? The dancing?" Turning you come face to face again. "Yes your majesty. I do admit, this is a joyous night." He turns you over again. "Well, what if I were to say that you could have many nights like this. Many more." Your eyes catch his and you pause. "I would wonder how that were possible." The music stopped and you and the king bowed to one another. "I'll explain later. Enjoy yourself, y/n."</p><p>The night seemed long and the air heavy with ale, sweat and laughter. Steven brought you around to the women and introduced you. Leaving you in good hands as he walked away. Pepper had already given most of them an explanation of who you were and why you were there. Supposedly without any bias. The girls as you thought of them chimed about how Sir Anthony looked tonight and how the Duke of York was entirely drunken. </p><p>"So the King's brother seems infatuated with you," lady red chimed. "Oh I'm sure he's just being nice," Pepper replied. "Besides, I believe it is the King who has his eye on her." The women looked past you. "But I'm sure it will be another situation like last. Poor Peggy." "Who?" The women looked to Pepper and then behind. "Ladies, please excuse us." The king and his brother stood behind you. With bows and apologies the ladies left. Chirping out of earshot.</p><p>"You are to join us tomorrow. My brother and I are going to visit the southern palace where our mother resides. I will have your things packed for you." King James bowed and left. Steven came closer grasping your hand. "The gardens are quite splendid. I will have to show you the fountain mother had imported. It is magnificent." You hummed and thought of what the ladies had said. "Don't mind my brother, he is cold at first but will warm up." </p><p>After dressing in your nightgown you fell onto your bed. Exhausted from the commotion. From tiptoeing around politics and delicate wives of lords and such. Your head was heavy and your eyes pulled shut. Warm hands surrounded you and pulled at you. Sweet lips tickled your ears and whispers filled them. An arm wrapped around your body and snuck it's way into your dress. Wetness spread and you moaned arching your back. </p><p>Bucky peered through the hole in the stone. Your body twisted and turned as you moaned. Your lips gasping. He fisted himself, watching you. Wondering how your velvet walls would feel wrapped around him. Milking him. Your voice grew and your legs shook. With a final gasp you meet your peak, breath heavy. "Fuck,"the King whispered. White threads shot onto the stone. You had turned to your side and were fast was sleep. "Not so innocent for a farmer's daughter."</p><p>The next morning you were greeted with breakfast and a traveling gown. Warm tea served with bread and butter. Your hand maid helped the other servants packed your belongings as you ate. Your horse was readied and the men were standing by theirs. The king mounted not looking your way. "Here, let me help you." Steven lifted you by the waist onto your mare. His hands slid your feet into the stirrups and patted your thigh. "All secure for the ride," he smiled and mounted as well. "I trust you slept well y/n? We have a long ride in this heat." King James looked back to you. "Yes your majesty. " </p><p>The heat was fierce, especially on the back of the horse. You felt your skin turning pink and pulled a bonnet over your head. The shade providing some relief. Lord Steven rode ahead of you. His shoulders swayed with the horses movements. The fabric taught. Small beads of sweat dripped down his neck and down his back.</p><p>As the sky started to fade, the lead of the group paused. "We need to make camp, but we are in heathen territory. Your majesty?" King James and his brother dismounted and grouped together. Soft murmurs and angry words spewed. "Well, what choice do we have brother?" The men looked to you and Steven came to meet you. "Normally we would carry on. However, with a woman in the group it is quite risky to continue through the night." </p><p>Confused you look him in the eyes, "Why is that? It just started cooling and I feel fine." He chuckled and looked his brother's way. "Well most women find traveling tiresome business. We can stop if you like." "No I am fine to continue if the men are. Besides I don't mind the site of lightning bugs." He looked at you, puzzled. "Fireflies as some people call them."</p><p>He patted your thigh once again and mounted. "The lady is up for the journey, hopefully us men can keep up with her endurance." The king turned towards you with a disapproving eye and moved forward. On through the night, the owls carried the wind. Soft fireflies surrounded fields. Coyotes cackled and the fresh air was pleasant. Within the break of morning you reached the palace. Its stone was laced with vines of roses. A small greeting party accepted the horse, Steven helping you down. You fell into his embrace momentarily, your eyes worn with exhaustion. A handmaid awaited you with clean sheets and wash bin. After washing quickly you put on a nightgown. Once again longing for your bed and the warm hands you missed. </p><p>#thesoulofdevilchallenge</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hand Over Heart 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After restless sleep reader wakes up for an eventful day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hand Over Heart 2<br/>Steve x reader, Bucky x reader<br/>WARNINGS- dubcon,noncon, all the warnings in case<br/>Word count- 2184</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was served to you in your chambers for the day. The sun was shining brighter than yesterday, the heat gaining with the season. Your maid for the time helped dressed you in a cool cotton gown with fewer layers. Your hair was braided to the side and a matching fan hung around your wrist. A lady greeted you in your sitting rooms and accompanied you to the hallways. Ball rooms stood, dressed in gold and ivory. Intricate flowers melded together in vines snaking the columns. </p><p>Through the other entrance, Lord Steven stood. A cotton shirt sleeve loosely hung around him. Sweat shone on his chest, the hair showing some. "Ah, y/n. May I join you for a moment?" The lady left and Steven took your arm walking next to you. "Have you seen the gardens yet? Mother takes great pride in them." He turned towards the courtyard. </p><p>Clearly, the courtyard and garden were separated by thick rose bushes. It was almost impossible to see through them. Steven turned the corner and you saw beds of tulips and daffodils. A small structure stood in the center, with a daybed and table centered. Soft baby blue fabric and green pillows.</p><p>"That's my favorite place to sit on days like today. Would you like to?" Steven looked to you grasping your hand. "Is it appropriate?" He laughed and caught your eye. "Y/n, no one judges us here. No one." You ascended the steps and sat softly. A cool breeze of wind picked up, and waves of roses washed over you. "Here," Steven whispered raising your feet to the cushion. He slipped off your heels and sat at the other end. "So Lord Steven, do y-,""Call me Steve. It is a name only close ones call me."</p><p>"So, Steve, do you bring all of your ladies here. To woo them?" He grasps your feet and works the small knots in them. "I've only had one other here and she was a distant niece. It was raining. " He smiled and continued. "Y/n, what is it you are looking for in a man? If I may be so bold to ask?" </p><p>More wind brushed by and you smelt the daffodils close by. "A man that's honorable, has a liking for a woman who is intelligent and likes conversation. A man who will take care of me not just financially." Steve hummed and stood. Laughing surround the sitting area and you move to stand. </p><p>"Oh no need to stand darling!" A raven haired woman rounded the day bed and sat at your feet. "I see my son is wooing you in my gardens. So tell me, y/n, which flower do you favor?" Red crept to your face and you looked around more. "The dogwoods are beautiful, especially next to the purple tulips." The queen regent hummed. "Those are wonderful colors together." She rose and handed you a book. "I have business to attend to and wanted to meet you before dinner this evening. I was also told you are a woman of substance. This book I enjoyed very much and you may like it as well." She smiled and Steve bowed and kissed his mother on the cheek.</p><p>"I dare say, she approves of you very much." Puzzled you question, "How she just met me?" Steve returned to his place and kneaded your feet again. "I may have told her how we came to find you. And your comment when I came to rescue you at dinner." You smile and crack the books open. The inside cover had an inscription in golden letters. "May you enjoy these wolves, dear."</p><p>The day had cooled and gone quickly. Steve would relax next to you, laughing at your face as you read. The pages edged in gold did indeed have wolves. Wolves that would tear women's hearts in half and others that would seduce them. It was the most explicit thing you had ever seen let alone read. "Do you like that part where he sneaks into her garden?" Steve laughed and brought wine to his lips.</p><p>"I can't say that I do. Have you read this before?" He handed you a glass as well. "Of course! That one is a bit timid for my brother's taste so he passed it on to me. I'll bring more to your rooms if you would like?" Your lip was caught between your teeth. "Maybe." He began to slip your heels back over your feet and helped you stand. "I'll walk you back. We need to change for dinner. I believe mother said we are dressing like Grecian gods? I'm sure they have a dress in mind for you."</p><p>"Your mother celebrates heathen gods?" He stops in his tracks and looks to you. "Here. We do not judge any person for what they believe in or worship." The steps to the corridor seemed heavier. Girls laughing and men shouting echoed off the stone. Arriving at your rooms Steven released you arm and turned to you once again. "Try and keep an open mind. Maybe you will find some freedom here."</p><p>A servant opened the door and an array of fabric hung loosely around the room. Gold head pieces and jewels neatly organized. "Ah there you are." The woman was plump and short with woven hair to her knees. "Today you will be the sweet Persephone, goddess of spring." A wreath of white and purple flowers was placed upon your head. Your hair was plainly down. Next a thin and shear gown of red was wrapped onto you. A white wrap found it's way to your shoulders, small embroidered flowers scattered all over. </p><p>"Final touch!" Small woven stands were placed upon your feet. The bottoms uncovered. The woman began packing the extra materials and jewels. A knock sounded and the Queen's servant escorted you to the hall. An array of flower arches were placed and hung. Stands of daisies made beaded curtains into the room, separating little spaces for privacy. </p><p>"Y/n.." You turn and meet the golden haired god. "Steve, who are you supposed to be?" He came closer looking down over you. "Well I am Apollo. The god of sun, light, healing, music and dance." His eyes fell upon your body and the red you wore. "Well that's almost everything isn't it?" You smile and grabbed his arm. He led you through the daisies. Centered, a long table was filled with fruits, vegetables and meats. Almost every kind. Soft cushions were placed among the floor and candles were lit everywhere. </p><p>"Nice of you to join us, Persephone," The king chimed. He was clothed in deep purple and black, a small black crown placed around his head. He cracked a fruit with a knife. Red spilt and seeds popped. His palm outstretched and offered you them. A bite made your tongue sour. "What are these, they're so bitter!" A smile stretched across his face. "Why, they're the pomegranate seeds of Hades. It's how he trapped Persephone in the underworld with him." </p><p>Steve grasped your hand and a smile appeared. "Always the comedian brother?" The king looked to his brother and smiled. "Tonight you may call me Hades, but from now on call me Bucky,y/n. It's name my friends use." You bowed your head replying, "yes, Hades." Giggling broke out and the men started talking of their hunt. </p><p>Music strung and bodies began to move. "Why are they dancing like that?" Hips bumped in to each other. Bodies touched front to back with hands roaming. "Like I said y/n. There is more freedom here." Steve pulled you from the cushion, your glass still in hand. "Drink, it will help you relax." Finishing your cup you hand it to a servant. His hands pulled you forward. A smaller room of daisies darker than the other. He twisted towards you, turning his body into yours. The air heavy with flowers and sweat. Your chest quickened. His hands found just above your hips pulling you into his chest. </p><p>You look down to hide your embarrassment but his hand found his way to your neck. "No hiding here y/n." His eyes bore into yours and he pressed himself further into you. The heat exuding from him. A finger trailed your spine. "I've come to steal what's mine," Bucky sighed into your ear. A sensation formed, your nipples hardened against the fabric brushing over them.</p><p>"Come with me, Persephone." His hand took yours and you looked back to Steve. "Oh he can't save you now." The stone was colder beneath your feet and goose bumps found you skin. Away from the commotion, a blackened day bed stood. Stuffed ravens and black roses surrounding. "Sit, please." You found the fabric underneath you and Bucky sat at your feet. "These are for you." A bouquet of black and red flowers bundled in thorns and vines. "They smell amazing, what are these?" He took another drink and offered you some. "Those are from our other garden."</p><p>Trays of treats were brought around and you relaxed more. The room grew warmer and the smell of flowers overwhelming. "Have you read the book mother brought you?" Your heart stuttered and your face darkened. "I'll take that as a yes. So sweet, did you read anything you like?" You shook your head and looked further down."I am saving my virtue for my husband. " He smirked and stood as the music grew louder. "Come, it's the final dance of the night."</p><p>Shouting and chanting, the queen was lead to the middle of the room. "Bow!" Everyone surrounding her bowed and shouted. The music grew and Steve's hand found yours. "A final dance with me?" You smiled and leapt into his arms. Twirling, the heat built and you found yourself almost panting. Sweat built and his hands found your stomach. Panting into your ear you whimper. Wet lips pulled at your neck, fingers felt around your chest. "I believe it is time to return to our chambers." The queen stood before you, a hand on a golden dressed man.</p><p>"Apologies! I-" She waved her hand and smiled. "No need to apologize dear." Steve escorted you to the rooms and stopped short. "Thank you for tonight. I was able to see you, some freedom in you at least." You smiled looking towards him, "well I guess the wine does help." He kissed your forehead and knocked open the door for you. "Good night y/n. I will see you tomorrow."</p><p>You shed the clothes from your body and ran the cool wash rag over yourself. The heat had been incessantly increasing. Your thighs rub and you moan. Falling into bed your hands find your breasts, rubbing your nipples and pinching them. Your fingers snuck down, your core sopping wet. Whimpering, "Fuck." You swirled small circles and pushed your mound into you hand. The peak so close slipped away even with speeding fingers.</p><p>Huffing you stand and throw water onto yourself. The burning worse, slick coating your thighs. Bucky hid behind the painting placed in your rooms. A hallway tucked away. Precum covered his tip and he ran his thumb over it, back and forth. Slowly moving his cock between his fist. The flowers had worked their magic. The shine coating your thighs making him harder. You hand found itself on your bud once again, legs spread perfectly for him to see. Thinking of Steve's hands wrapped around you, playing with you. His hands pulling you closer. Pressing his crotch into your back, his hard member pressed against you. His fingers pinching your nipples. The way his breath felt against you."Fuck!" Your legs shook and you threw your head back. Body rattled and tired. </p><p>Bucky was close behind, fisting his cock with your fabrics, coating and soaking them with his cum. "So sweet my Persephone." He whispered. A small nightgown covered you and you were barely beneath the covers before you fell asleep. With soft snores sounding, Bucky snuck out from behind the hallway. He shifted quietly and found himself beside the bed. Fingers lifted the fabric and to his delight your thighs were still coated. He bent, stroking his tongue against your flesh. Sweetness. His lapped again, grazing your mound. A twitch cautioned him of his greed. He wiped your thighs with the clothes and stole them as he departed. To be used once again.</p><p>The night passed too quickly and you woke to rain and thunder. An summer's storm as they called it. Luckily the servant ran a bath for you and you soaked your achy bones. A haze and cloud hung above your head and you couldn't shake it. The rain pitter pattered against the stained glass window. The wind blowing harshly. You sigh and sink deeper into the water. "Y/n?" A servant appeared with flowers in a basket. "Lord Steven sends these flowers to brighten your day and hopefully your spirits." She sets them beside the tub and takes her leave. The purple and white hues bring a smile to your face. It is those hues and the golden haired man you think of as you drift asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fun continues with tensions building</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hand Over Heart 3<br/>Steve x reader, Bucky x reader<br/>WARNINGS- DUBCON,NONCON all the warnings in case<br/>Word count-1490<br/>Masterlist</p><p> </p><p>Twisting your hips you fell into the music and swayed with the beat. Slow and heavy, honey dripping. Grinding against Steve the dim lights hide the darkness in you. The darkness ever lasting. You bend to the floor, the warm furs welcoming. The sweat sticking to you. When you look back towards him, Bucky had replaced him. Dark, blackened eyes caught you. His mouth moving without words. </p><p>His shirt fell, revealing his scars. Angry and red. On his knees he pulls you into him, skin against skin. The heat radiated, his head dipping to your neck. You graze his jaw and Steve appears again taking in your lips. He bends again dipping lower. His head between your thighs. Banging awoke you, the rattling of windows echoing in your ears. Quickly you take your hands from your legs and wash them in the basin next to you.</p><p>The rain and thunder shook the palace and windows were closed every where. New linens and dresses were brought incase of colder weather. The fire was burning in the hearth as you finished the book that the queen regent had given to you. "More tea?" You nod and the maiden fills your cup, steam rolling over. Awaking from the dream upset you, only because you didn't quite understand how you could possibly think those things. The book probably you hum. You had fallen asleep after finishing it. Still fresh on your mind.</p><p>Is it always storming here, you wonder. Must be good for the flowers. The grey pulled at your mood and you stare. Your bouquet a bright contrast. Beneath sat a pile of books Steve had brought you. All etched in gold and leather bound. Intimidating and staring you down.</p><p>"Enjoying your time, y/n?" Steve strode in dressed in red. A twisted gown without sleeves or trousers. You remember that you're staring and look back up to his face. "Yes, what are you wearing?" He laughed and explained. "Well we are putting on a show of sorts. Some theater." He took your arm in his and lead you to the stage just outside the main ballroom. </p><p>Laughter bounced from the walls, ladies and sirs all dressed for the occasion. "Here!" A bunny mask is placed upon your face and tied. The silk ribbon was cool against your neck. A woman pulled you in to the crowd. The festivities began and the music rang through the halls. Laughter, shouting. Wine was flowing heavily. Sweet treats passing along on trays. Sticky caramel dripped on to your lips and you swept it up with your thumb,sucking the sugar from it. </p><p>The beat grew faster and you found yourself swaying along. The air smelled sweet and heady. Turning your hips you see Steve and Bucky staring, their eyes following your body. A heat within you stirred. Twisting your arms you sway, getting lost in the sounds. Hands graze your shoulders and Steve nearly against you. "Are you lost, bunny?" You smile and grab his hands. "Yes, mister fox. Can you find me?" He pulled your body against his and moved with you, his hands pulling and reaching for you.</p><p>His lips find your ear and whispered, "follow me." He turned to leave, your hand in his. Back to his chambers, he pushes you on to the bed, covered in black silks. He shrugs his clothing off, his chest rising and falling quickly. Your eyes followed and saw his member, standing erect against his stomach. He crawled to you, taking your mask off first. Then he kissed down your neck, biting small red marks into your chest. Pulling at the material, bringing it further down. It grazed your nipples, hardening them.</p><p>His lips find your thighs, the soft skin sensitive. His beard tickled and you twisted in his arms. Your legs found themselves on his shoulders and the air from his breath surprised you. Hot tongue dancing between your folds, he finds your center and probes. He flicks his tongue against your bud and circles your entrance with a finger. Slowly gliding in and out, readying you. The heat overwhelming. Before reaching your peak he climbs the bed. Taking your lips in his. Your taste lingered.</p><p>He pushed slightly, waiting for you to adjust, and sheathed himself in you. Stretching and burning. You moan against his neck and bite down. "It will feel better soon." He moved his hips against yours filling you deeper with each thrust. His hands held you, pinching and playing with your nipples and pulling on your hair playfully. The heat starts building again, quick and short breaths pass your lips. "Come for me," Steve grunted pushing himself deeper.</p><p>You reach your peak and cry out into him, the heat overwhelming. Your eyes darkened and shaky. "Fuck!" Steve sloppily laid in to you, spilling himself against your walls. Breathless, he falls to your side and pulls you closer to him. Sweaty lips pulled at each other and you found yourself wanting more. His hands in your hair pulled you towards him.</p><p>"Ahh the fox has finally caught the bunny." The voice startled you, grasping at your clothes you try to cover your body. "Oh no need to be shy y/n. I know you want this." He stalked towards you, eyes dilated. You shook your head and grabbed at Steve. "Please, don't let him." He kissed your forehead replying, "sorry love, he's king." You look at him, betrayed, disgusted. Standing to run, Steve throws you down and pins you. </p><p>"Well get over here brother, unless you need me to hold her?" Bucky laughed and shrugged his shirt sleeves off. "No but you can watch." He pulled at your legs and you kick and turn. His hands catch your ankles and he drags you down to him. Turning you around, he roughly grabs your face. Tears stream down your cheeks. Little trails left in your makeup. "Fuck, you're so pretty when you cry." He kissed you biting your lip. "Now, I can't promise I'll be as courteous as Steve. Just try and be good for me."</p><p>He spreads your legs and lays into you, bottoming out. Your shouts and cries were met with his hand, holding your whimpers in. His hips set a bruising pace, skin slapping against skin. You clawed at him, his back covered in angry red welts, blood drawn from some. He turns you around, still covering your mouth and fucks you harder. Your skin sore already. "See how sweet your little bunny is brother. Taking my cock so well isn't she?" </p><p>Steve sat in the armchair across from the bed, stroking himself. His fist moved furiously, small groans coming from him. Bucky bends you down, all fours, letting your mouth go he fists your hair and pulls your face up to Steve. "Go ahead Stevie, cum all over her face. Mark her for what she is!" Steve stood, grunting harder and moving his fist quicker. His other hand cupped himself, hot streams covered your face and fell into your mouth. With a final grunt, he bent to you breathless. </p><p>"Be good, now little one." He uses his fingers to move his cum to your mouth. Sweet and salty. "Swallow." You do as he says and Bucky picks up the pace. He pulls your hips into his harder. A finger swirled and circled your bud, igniting sparks. Your breath picks up, Steve now sucking and playing with your nipples. "Come for us doll." The fire burst and your legs quaked as you shouted. Streams shot from you, coating Bucky in your slick. With a growl, he bore down on you, coating your walls. His hands clawing down your back found your thighs. </p><p>Your combined mess shone on his fingers, the sticky mess between your thighs. He moved and sucked on his fingers moaning. "Perfect." He pulled out from you and fell to the bed. Steve brought you the wash basin and helped clean your face. Eyes wide, you notice your hands trembling as he washed them. Your whole body shivering. Creaking echoed and the door opened to the chamber. "Boys, if you are done playing, I need to speak to you privately. " The queen regent looked at you as if you weren't naked and covered in cum. She nodded to you and left with a smile on her face.</p><p>When Steve was finished he stood and nodded towards his brother. Bucky came to your side and yanked you to your feet. "You are ours now. Do you understand?" You shake your head, looking at your feet. "Here, this will let others know as well." An intricate lace and jewel choker was placed around your neck. Black obsidian took in the light around it. "Perfect fit!" Steve chimed. He grabbed your hand and laid you down to sleep. "Go to sleep pet. We will be back soon." He kissed your forehead and sighed. The men then left, leaving you to wonder and weep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>